Mint Chocolate Chip
by mish184
Summary: The missing scene Haley describes in Season 9 on the way to the morgue.


Thanks to people who favorite my stories...I was inspired to write another little drabble. Hope you enjoy!

"Hales, my birthday really isn't a big deal…" Nathan proclaimed as he held tightly onto his 2 year old son. Nathan was busy making faces at their son Jamie as he bounced him on his lap, Haley was at her vanity in their bedroom putting her "prettier" face on as he called it.

"Oh, come on Nathan it's your birthday….we have to at least acknowledge it babe" Haley responded back while looking at Nathan through the mirror. "Hey, hey, hey….I just saw you roll your eyes at me!"

"Sorry, it's just that between Jamie, practice, work and everything- making time to sing me Happy Birthday is not a big deal" Nathan said back genuinely.

"Well, what if I told you it was a big deal to me" she said sternly. "Alright, alright, let's just make time for dinner, just the three of us at home, OK?" he said as he started walking out of the room before turning his head and saying "just no presents Hales." To which Haley nodded her head and smiled.

A week later, Nathan had just returned from a 3 day road trip with the basketball team. His actual birthday was when he was on the road and he was delighted when Haley and Jamie called him first thing that morning to sing Happy Birthday. To him, that was gift enough. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have them both in his life. He loved them more than he ever thought he could love two people. While he was away, Haley had texted him and let him know that Jamie was running a fever, but the university children's clinic was able to prescribe medication for Jamie, much to Nathan's relief. And now as Nathan arrived back in town, Haley was reporting that his fever was down and he was out like a light.

It was around 6:45pm when Nathan finally walked into the apartment off campus he shared with his wife and son. "Yay, you're home!" Haley exclaimed as her face beamed with delight. She quickly stepped away from the stove and made her way over to Nathan. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and they embraced.

"Happy Belated Birthday honey" Haley whispered. "Thanks, baby" Nathan said as he smiled down and kissed Haley tenderly on the lips.

"So, how's our boy?" Nathan said looking past Haley. This just reaffirmed what a great father Nathan was, worrying first about their sick little boy. "He's doing much better, but the meds the pediatrician prescribed made him drowsy. So, if he's anything like his daddy, he's out for the night." She said with a smile.

"Well, as long as he's doing better. Poor little guy." Nathan said as he put his bags down.

"Well, I hope you're hungry I'm making you a feast" Haley exclaimed as she walked back to the kitchen and Nathan followed. "It did smell awfully good when I walked in….do I have time for a quick shower?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Yes, go ahead I say dinner will be ready in about half an hour" Haley said.

"Perfect. Well, not perfect. What would be perfect is if you joined me" he said with a wink as he whipped Haley around and pulled her in for a lingering kiss.

"Well, if we do that now what will we have for dessert?" she said coyly in a whisper.

"Didn't you know I like to have dessert first?" Nathan responded as he kissed Haley's neck.

Haley leaned back and turned off the oven. "Well we're definitely going to spoil our dinner."

"Yeah, but it will be worth it" he said as he pulled Haley's lips to his again.

Around an hour later Haley and Nathan were lying in their bed wrapped in each other's arms. "I missed feeling you next to me" Haley whispered as she stared into his eyes.

"Me too. I swear it never gets easier." He said as he placed a strand of hair behind his wife's ear.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Haley said looking deeply into his deep blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I ruined dinner, I didn't mean too" he said honestly. "It's just looking at you with your hair up and seeing your neck and then you got on you reached up to get the spices showing me that hot 23 tattoo. Well, let's just say…YOU actually ruined dinner, not me." He teased.

"Are you serious Scott? It was all you mister…I like to have dessert first." Haley spatted back playfully.

"Haha, well it was really good dessert." He said. "I suppose you're right" she said.

"Dinner?" Haley asked. "Yes, I am getting hungry now that I worked up an appetite" he smiled.

"Come on Scott" she said as she threw on one of his oversized blue tshirts. Nathan on the other hand just threw on some basketball shorts as he followed his petite wife out of their room.

"Ok, looks like if we microwave the ribs, they should be fine" she said. "Sounds good to me, I'll help" Nathan said.

A while later, they were both seated at their kitchen table after they devoured the food. "This was delicious Hales, thank you" Nathan told his wife as he leaned over and kissed her.

"You're very welcome. And just for the record, I think you should always eat dinner shirtless." She gleamed back. "If you make food like this, I will" he teased back.

"Now, if you want real dessert this time, I did pick up your favorite ice cream" Haley said as she cleared their dishes.

"Yeah, you get the ice cream and I'll find a movie." Nathan said as he made his way over to the couch.

"Deal" Haley said as she opened the freezer.

A few minutes later Nathan had settled on one of Haley's fave movies, Sixteen Candles. He had to admit, it was comical. Meanwhile, Haley made her way over with two big bowls of ice cream. Nathan looked down at the bowl of ice cream and shook his head and laughed.

"What?" Haley said as she settled in next to Nathan on the couch. "Is something wrong?"

"This is your favorite ice cream, Hales….mint chocolate chip" he said smiling and taking in a big mouth full.

"I thought it was yours too?" she said honestly looking confused.

"My favorite is rocky road, but I always pick up this flavor because I know it's your favorite." He said while continuing to indulge in the dessert and looking at the movie playing in front of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nathan" Haley said still dumfounded. "I guess I never made the connection."

"Hales, it's seriously not big deal. I've grown to love it just as much. Now, if your favorite was vanilla, we'd have to talk" he said smiling. "Now take a bite of yours before it melts. Mine will be gone in no time" he said as he kissed her gently on the forehead.

Haley took a bite of her ice cream as it hit her. This 6 foot 2 inch man sitting next to her did not care about himself at all. Every choice he made was for the best interest of his wife and child. Even down to picking her favorite movie and ice cream flavor. Her husband Nathan was completely in love with her.

Haley looked at Nathan laughing at the comical scene on screen and then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you more than mint chocolate chip ice cream."

"And, I love you more than rocky road ice cream. But if you ask me to sit on a piano with a cake Sixteen Candle style, that's where I draw the line" Nathan exclaimed.

Haley looked up at him with a beaming smile and laugh. "No worries, not on the agenda. But, I do love you. Happy Birthday, babe." Haley said as she kissed Nathan deeply.

As they pulled away, Nathan said "Ok, who am I kidding? I'd do anything for you." He then leaned in for another passionate kiss.

THE END.


End file.
